


Hide and Seek

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tennis coaches spy on their teams at a dance.</p><p>This was the result of a sentence prompt.  The prompt sentence is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Whose idea was this again?"

"Hanamura's."

"Oh, you're just jealous that you didn't think of it first, Ryuzaki-san."

"No, I'm thinking I'm insane for going along with it."

Hanamura Aoi of Jyosei cast the Seigaku tennis coach a skeptical look over her shoulder. She then turned back to peer in the St. Rudolph gymnasium window once more.

"We agreed to it because Hanamura-san suggested that it would behoove us to see how our teams interact when we're not around to supervise," stated Sakaki Tarou of Hyotei. "However, I question the validity of spying on a junior high dance held in a school that is not any of our own."

"All schools were invited to attend, and I know some of my masterpieces were planning to go," Hanamura told them.

Ryuzaki Sumire snorted. "If they're such masterpieces, why don't you trust them out of sight?"

"I do." The younger woman tossed her long red hair. "I'm just curious. And so are YOU, or you wouldn't be here."

All three of them scanned the dance floor, searching for their tennis players.

"Hmm, there are Oshitari and Mukahi dancing," Sakaki remarked, then frowned. "At least I THINK that's what they're doing! Whatever it is, it's clearly inappropriate behaviour for their age."

"Peeping in windows is inappropriate behaviour at ANY age," Ryuzaki commented dryly. She did a double-take suddenly, then assumed a flat-eyed expression. "Don't feel too badly about your boys, Sakaki. I just saw my data expert squeeze the butt of my so-called scary Sophomore."

"At least your Freshman isn't making a shameful display on the dance floor, Ryuzaki-san," Hanamura said in a tone that sounded less than reassuring. Ryuzaki scanned for Echizen and finally sighed.

"No, he's just making a pig of himself at the buffet table. Oh goodie, Momoshiro is with him. Hope St. Rudolph planned a big food budget for this or their students will starve for a month afterwards."

"Oh, THERE are Youhei and Kouhei!" Hanamura declared happily. "I couldn't find them."

"You couldn't?!" the other two exclaimed. As far as they were concerned, the Tanaka twins' neon magenta and blue hair could probably be seen by low-flying planes.

"They're slow-dancing with each other," Sakaki pointed out flatly.

Hanamura giggled. "Well, they ARE a unit."

Sakaki and Ryuzaki exchanged a 'let's-not-touch-that' look.

"Speaking of slow-dancing, there's something going on in the spotlight you two might want to see."

The two older coaches pushed their way in beside Hanamura for a better look and both their jaws dropped.

"That's Atobe …," Sakaki began.

"And Tezuka …!" concluded Ryuzaki. The two boys were gazing into each other's eyes as they swayed to the music. No one else may as well have been there.

"Love between captains, how charming!" Hanamura cooed gleefully.

"Isn't that YOUR team captain, Kajimoto, over there, sucking face with Mizuki Hajime of St. Rudolph?"

Hanamura made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a squeak.

"Excuse me?"

The three of them turned to see a St. Rudolph security guard eyeing them suspiciously. "May I help you people?" he asked.

Sakaki heaved a sigh of relief. "You already have, my good man, by forcing us to give up this insanity. Come along, ladies."

The women followed him toward the parking lot. "Well, that was a bad idea," Ryuzaki remarked. "Now let us never speak of it again."

"No argument here," Hanamura replied, still wearing a dazed expression and shaking her head. "Kajimoto-kun …."

\--

(Sentence prompt – Is this appropriate at our age?)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
